La Familia Imperial
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: AU. ¿Como hubiera sido la vida de los Romanov si no hubieran sido asesinados? Dimitri y su hermana menor Lourdes ¿Recordaran lo que hicieron por los Romanov? Rasputin ¿Tendra exito en su venganza? y Nicolas ¿Respetara las decisiones de sus hijos? Parte 1 Terminada.
1. El Comienzo De La Historia

La Familia Imperial

Hola he decidido hacer una historia sobre la película de fox Anastasia. Tiene algunos personajes que no salen en la película, así como una realidad alterna. En esta historia los Romanov no murieron y Rasputin planea su venganza en otro país; Anastasia esta con su familia, Dimitri tiene una hermana menor y… ya sabrán lo demás conforme a los capítulos. Como saben Anastasia no me pertenece le pertenece a Fox. Disfruten la lectura.

Capitulo 1: El comienzo De La Historia.

Nicolás Pov.

-Padre ¿No crees que son muchos los invitados para celebrar el tricentenario del reinado de los Romanov? Me pregunto discretamente mi hija mayor Olga de 14 años.

-Olga, ten en cuenta que todos nuestros invitados son de la alta sociedad. Además como tú lo has dicho es el tricentenario del reinado de nuestra dinastía. Tenemos que celebrarlo en grande. Le respondí a mi hija.

-Esposo mío, creo que Olga tiene razón. Son muchos los invitados para esta celebración. Mi esposa dijo acercándose a mi hija y a mí.

-Sunny por favor, necesito hablar contigo en privado.-Dije para que mi hija nos dejara solos- Olga vete con tus hermanas y tu hermano- Mi hija obedeció rápidamente y nos dejo solos.

Mi nombre es Nicolás II de Rusia. Soy el zar y gobernante de Rusia y me encuentro alistando todos los preparativos para celebrar los 300 años del reinado de toda mi dinastía. Mi esposa Alejandra es hija de la emperatriz Alicia y el zar Luis lv. Con mi esposa he procreado 5 hijos. De los cuales 4 son mujeres y el último será el próximo gobernante de Rusia. Mis hijas se llaman Olga, quien ahora tiene 14 años, Tatiana, con 12 años cumplidos, María con 10 años recién cumplidos, Anastasia con 8 años y el que gobernara Rusia el día que yo falte: Alexis Nikolayevich quien solamente tiene 5 años. Todas mis hijas tienen por segundo nombre Nikolayevna. Mi esposa y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra alcoba y ahí comenzamos a platicar.

-Nicolás; se muy bien que no estamos aquí para discutir sobre los preparativos de la fiesta ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme con privacidad? Me pregunto mi joven esposa.

-Sunny, tu mejor que yo sabes que mi hermano Miguel rechazo el trono. Y Alexis los médicos no le dieron más de 6 años de vida. Cuando yo muera ¿Quién asumirá el trono? A mis hijas no las dejaran gobernar a menos de que Miguel se retracte. Por eso voy a llamar a nuestra fiesta a un brujo para que cure a nuestro hijo y así pueda gobernar. La mirada calida de mi esposa cambio drásticamente cuando le pronuncie lo ultimo.

-Nicolás se que estamos desesperados para que alguien cure a nuestro hijo pero no debemos caer tan bajo. Mi esposa me abrazo. Nos sentíamos tan tristes el único hijo que teníamos era heredero al trono. El estaba enfermo de hemofilia y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada por el.

-¡Zar! ¡Emperatriz! ¡Ha ocurrido un milagro! -Gritaba uno de nuestros sirvientes.- ¡El zarevich se ha caído!...

-¡Como puedes decir que es un milagro que mi hijo se haya lastimado! Grite mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y miraba a mi sirviente quien se asusto por mi actitud.

-No zar, no, me refiero a que la niña que siempre esta con su hijo toco algo con ese palo que esta lleno de agujeros. Su hijo al ver a su hermana Anastasia corrió, el niño se cayo y cuando corrimos a auxiliarlo no se había echo daño. Por eso le digo que es un milagro.

-Uno, eso que llamas palo, en realidad se llama flauta. Dos ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que esa mocosa no debe acercarse a mi hijo? Tres, no he de creerte hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos. Y cuatro, si es una broma tuya esto os costara la vida. Dije y mi esposa y yo salimos corriendo para ver si era real lo que me acaban de decir.

Alexis Pov (Antes de la llegada del zar)

Heme aquí otra vez solo, no puedo correr, no puedo jugar ya que si lo hago me he de lastimar. Y no me gusta estar herido, me duele mucho y mis papitos sufren un montón. Mis hermanas juegan felices, ¡Como me gustaría no tener que estar enfermo para no tener que quedarme solito! Aquí me encuentro sentado sobre la nieve viendo como mis ratos libres se pasan sin que yo pueda hacer nada, mi padre dice que si no muero por mi enfermedad seré el próximo gobernante de la nación y eso impulsa un montón de tiempo pero y no logro curarme ¿Estaré solo para siempre?

-Grandes duquesas, aquí están los chocolates que hace un rato me pidieron. ¿No decíais algo más? Me di cuenta que una de las sirvientas del castillo les ha traído chocolates a mis hermanas. Un momento ya se quien es. Es la niña quien comparte su tiempo libre conmigo cuando debería estar descansando. ¿Por qué mi padre no quiere que ella sea mi amiga? Es algo injusto.

-No Lourdes, no deseamos nada mas ¿Podrías quedarte un rato con nuestro hermano menor? Escuche que le decía mi hermana María a Lourdes.

-¡Ea! Lo cuidare pero si el zar viene ustedes le explicaran. Muy bien saben ustedes que el zar no tolera mi presencia cerca de su hijo. Dijo Lourdes no muy feliz de haber pronunciado lo último.

Ahora ella se me ha acercado y se ha sentado a mi lado.

-¡Hola! Su Alteza real ¿Cómo se ha sentido estos días que no he podido hablar con su merced? Me pregunto ella mientras tomaba mi mano y la examinaba con cuidado de no lastimarla. No ha cambiado a pesar de los maltratos de mi padre sobre ella y su hermano.

-Lourdes, te he dicho miles de veces que por favor me llames por mi nombre Alexis, ya no me llames Su Alteza real o imperial. Le dije sonriendo alegremente mientras yo apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-Vuestra merced sabe que tengo prohibido por vuestro padre, llamarle por su nombre real. Yo ya no puedo seguir haciéndole compañía a usted. Si me encuentran con usted podría perder la vida de mi padre y no lo deseo por eso le he de dar un regalo de despedida para que nunca me olvide. Dijo Lourdes. No he de negar que sus palabras me rompieron el corazón, tomo entre sus manos una especie de tubo con agujeros y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que jamás había escuchado en mi corta vida. Sentí como mi cuerpo cobraba fuerza y la palidez que había tenido desde mi nacimiento desaparecía me volvía más fuerte con cada sinfonía tocada, me siento tan fuerte que quiero correr, la melodía ha parado y como antes me sentía en las nubes, ahora siento que caigo a la tierra.

-Lourdes ¿Por qué te detienes? Le pregunte un poco confundido.

-Adiós Su Alteza real tengo que irme ya. Espero que jamás me olvide. Me dijo ella mientras tomaba la cosa esa y salía corriendo directo al castillo de mis padres.

-¡Lourdes! ¡Espérame! Grite mientras corría detrás de ella, era impresionante ahora soy mas fuerte y no me duele nada, mis hermanas me miran preocupadas. He perdido de vista a Lourdes y ahora siento que he caído al suelo, me siento en la nieve y espero verla manchada de sangre, mi sorpresa es que sangre no hay, estoy curado. Me levanto y corro donde esta Anastasia para decirle lo que ha ocurrido. Caigo por segunda vez y aunque me duele no hay sangre, me quedo sentado, y veo a un sirviente y a mis padres que corriendo vienen hacia mi.

Fin Alexis Pov.

Nicolás Pov.

Veo a mi hijo sentado en la nieve y no veo sangre en ningún lugar, mis hijas lloran de felicidad y Sunny ha cargado a Alexis. Creo que este sirviente tenia razón alguien ha curado a mi hijo. Le he de preguntar. Me sorprende que el color de su piel haya cambiado al que tenemos nosotros, ya no esta pálido, ahora se ve como un niño fuerte.

-Alexis, dime hijo mío ¿Quién os ha curado? Le pregunte a mi heredero el solo me sonrío y dijo:

-Lourdes, me ha curado, papi, me sano con un tubo con agujeros. Dijo sonriendo con inocencia y con felicidad.

-Lo ve zar, le dije que era un palo, con agujeros. Dijo el sirviente sonriendo, dándome a entender que no era mentiroso.

-Anastasia ¿Lo que dice tu hermano es cierto? Le pregunte mi hija para saber si era verdad lo dicho por mi hijo, por mi sirviente.

-Si padre es verdad.

-Después de la fiesta hablare con Lourdes, con su hermano Dimitri, y los padres de ambos, tal vez nos ayuden en un futuro próximo, por ahora volvamos al castillo. Dije mientras todos íbamos para el castillo para celebrar lo que ahí, nos espera.

Bien aquí, llego el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus comentarios. Se que de esta película no hay muchos fanfics en español, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dudas y preguntas háganmelo saber con un comentario.


	2. El Ultimo Dia Como Sirvientes Del Zar

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la familia imperial, espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Como saben Anastasia no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son respetados, yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a mis pensamientos sobre la película. Todos los personajes, (excepto unos cuantos) le pertenecen a Fox.

La Familia Imperial: Capitulo 2: El Ultimo Día Como Sirvientes Del Zar.

Lourdes Pov.

Me he cansado ya de tanto correr, me detengo y parece que Su Alteza Imperial, ya no me sigue. He terminado ya con su regalo; mejor voy a buscar a mis padres y a mi hermano antes que se den cuenta de que no me encuentro ahí y el zar pueda golpearme de nuevo; la última vez que el zar me pego, me dejo una cicatriz en la espalda. Se que el zar jamás lo sabrá pero cada vez que me golpea me hace daño; y le comprendo pues como el nos dice a todos sus sirvientes: nosotros somos poca cosa que no vale nada, que el solo se digno a recoger por lastima, me pregunto si diría lo mismo si el estuviera en nuestra situación lo cual dudo; He entrado al castillo y ya estoy en los aposentos de los criados, y me tropiezo con mi hermano mayor Dimitri el tiene 8 años y es el orgullo de mi padre. Tengo suerte que a pesar de eso, el no cree que tiene mayor autoridad sobre mí, ya que soy su hermana menor.

-Lourdes ¿Dónde te habías metido? nuestra madre te esta buscando y el zar, las duquesas, la zarina y el zarevich te buscan también. Haber dame tu mano. Dijo mi hermano mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-¿Y donde esta mi madre? Le pregunte a mi hermano antes de que fuera hacia los jardines llenos de nieve del palacio y le perdiese de vista.

-En la cocina.

-Gracias.

Me dirijo a la cocina y ahí sentada en un banquillo de madera; preparando la cena para fiesta se encuentra mi madre, una joven mujer del área rural rusa. Ella es una buena mujer que ha sufrido mucho; ella no tolera cada vez que el zar golpea a mi hermano, a mi padre y algunas veces a mí cuando no hacemos bien el trabajo. A ella y las mujeres trabajadoras ya sean ancianas o jóvenes no son golpeadas por el zar, solo los hombres adultos y jóvenes; son golpeados y cuando el zar se ciega de ira: a los niños y a las niñas. Mi madre esta tan ocupada que no se da cuenta de que estoy a su lado, le preguntare para que me buscaba, ya que debo ir a limpiar el gran salón con el resto de las niñas que aquí trabajamos.

-Mama, Dimitri dijo que me buscabas, ¿Qué se te ofrece? Le pregunte a mi madre y de cierta forma ya se que es lo que ella me debe de decir.

Ella no respondió, simplemente me volteo a verme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y cayendo hincada a una altura apropiada para mi altura me abrazo y dijo:

-Hija mía, no quiero que el zar te mande a pastorear el ganado durante los ratos libres de Su Alteza Imperial, no se hija mía, tengo miedo que algo te ocurra. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mis hombros y parte de mi vestido. La abrasé más fuerte y le dije dulcemente:

-Madre mía; se que tu sufres mucho cada vez que mi padre se va a cortar leña al bosque y ahora lo estas haciendo por mi, no te aflijas madre, el zar me dijo que cuidaría a las ovejas pequeñas, aunque el nos trate mal de vez en cuando no signifique que tenga mal corazón, el no es malo, simplemente así lo criaron sus padres.

Mi madre se limpio las lágrimas y cambiando su semblante me dijo:

-Lourdes eres tan inteligente como tu abuela, tienes sus ojos, su cabello castaño, y tienes sus mismos pensamientos y frases, dime ¿Ya te aprendiste la canción de nuestra familia en tu flauta que según tu es mágica?

-No mama, pero ya estoy cerca de hacerlo además, si es mágica con su poder sane a su Alteza Imperial ¿Acaso no me crees?

-Ay, Lourdes, dices las mismas palabras de tu abuela, no hay duda que eres su vivo retrato. Dijo mi mama mientras se reía.

-Mama ya debo irme, tengo que limpiar el salón de fiestas.

-Muy bien vete hija. Dijo mientras se paraba y volvía a cocinar lo que se encontraba en esa gran olla.

-Hasta más tarde mama. Te quiero mucho. No se por que le digo esto a mi mama es como si tuviera un presentimiento ¿Es que acaso no volveré a hablar con ella y con mi papa? Desde que el zar planeo esta fiesta no dejo de tener este sentimiento nostálgico el cual me empujo a curar a Su Alteza Imperial.

-Hasta pronto Lourdes. ¿Por qué me dices esto? Me pregunto algo preocupada mi mama, por que normalmente cuando me voy a trabajar no le digo esto.

-No se, mejor olvídalo si. Le dije y ahora me dirijo al salón de fiestas el cual debemos limpiar.

Ahora me encuentro hincada, en mis manos tengo un pañuelo y a mi lado una cubeta llena de agua con jabón, me encuentro limpiando el piso, y mientras lo hago veo mi reflejo en el piso, y detrás mía un soldado que quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor? Le pregunte gentilmente al soldado que estaba detrás de mí.

-Nuestros amos quieren hablar con tigo, sígueme te llevare con ellos.

Entonces el soldado me llevo a una habitación donde se encontraban el zar, su esposa, sus hijas y su hijo, ¿Me despedirán? Espero que no, ya que gano más que toda mi familia, tener ocho empleos en el palacio es agotador, pero vale más nuestro plato de comida el zar se me acerca y no se que me dirá.

-Lourdes Gidillard Catalán, ¿Es cierto que sanaste a mi hijo con una melodía tocada con tu flauta? Me pregunto el zar, me esperaba otra pregunta no esa.

-Emperador y Burócrata de todas las Rusias Zar Nicolás II, es verdad yo sane a Su Alteza Imperial, Zarevich y Gran Duque de Rusia Alexis Nikolayevich Romanov, ¿Esta enojado conmigo por eso? Le pregunte al zar mientras su semblante cambiaba, creo que no esperaba que le llamase por su titulo.

Los presentes me miraban sorprendidos, rara vez un sirviente llamaba a al zar y al zarevich por su titulo completo, es muy raro que un sirviente sepa leer, escribir y memorizar textos en mi condición. La zarina me sonríe y se me acerca diciendo:

-No Lourdes, no estamos enojados contigo, mas bien te lo agradecemos de corazón. Al finalizar sus palabras la zarina me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo, ¡Ey! ¡Su vestido es suave! ¿Estará hecho de terciopelo?

-Lourdes, para agradecerte lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo ya no tendrás que llamarnos ni zar, ni zarina y nada de lo que nos dices por favor llámanos por nuestros nombres. Me dijo el zar Nicolás.

-¿No seria mas razonable que le llamase Don Nicolás a usted, a su esposa Doña Alejandra, a sus hijas Seño Olga, seño Tatiana, seño María, seño Anastasia y a su hijo joven Alexis?

-¿ah? Si, como tu creas que es más conveniente llamarnos hazlo. Dijo algo confundido Don Nicolás.

-¿No se les ofrece nada mas? Les pregunte para luego tratar de salir de la habitación, pero la voz de la Seño Tatiana me hizo regresar.

-Lourdes regresa, queremos darte algo. Me dijo, y de su bolsa saco un collar muy hermoso y me coloco en el cuello.

Lo tome en mis manos y vi las siguientes iniciales: OTMAA, N&A y por detrás del collar, decía en letras mayúsculas la palabra ROMANOV.

-Gracias, ¿Pero para que sirve el collar?

-Con este collar puedes abrir esta cajita de cristal, la cual contiene la amistad que familia Romanov siente por ti ahora, ¿Puedes cantar la canción que tu familia usaba para reconocerse entre ellos? Me dijo la seño María.

-Por supuesto. Pero solo cantare el coro.

Ay algo en mí

Dentro, dentro de mi

Que tiene sed de ti

Ay algo en mí

Dentro, dentro de mi

Que tiene que morir para poder vivir. –Cuando cantaba la última parte de la canción me sentí tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo, sentí que quería desmayarme._

Luego al finalizar la canción, todos los presentes me aplaudieron y me fui de ahí tenía que descansar un poco. Y pensar sobre este lindo collar que me regalaron, es raro que a un sirviente se le regale esto.

Fin Lourdes Pov.

Nicolás Pov

-Canta bien ¿No lo creen? Le pregunte a mi familia quienes me sonreían muy felices.

-Claro, Nicolás, aunque no debes de negar que es muy inteligente, como para ser hija de un sirviente, mira nada más que llamarte por tu titulo completo y memorizarlo para ellos es imposible. Dijo mi esposa mientras me abrazaba.

-Sunny, tienes razón. Aparte de eso la fiesta comienza en 15 minutos, todos alístense ya que pronto vendrá mi madre y los invitados también. Dije y todos nos comenzamos a preparar para el gran acontecimiento.

Fin Nicolás Pov.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dudas, tomatazos háganmelo saber en un comentario antes que lo olvide el mini coro que sale en este capitulo es de las canción ''Ay algo en mi'' de la hermana Gela.


	3. Rasputin, Revolucion y Promesa

Hola a todos tercer capitulo de La familia imperial, espero que puedan disfrutarla ya que abran varias sorpresas en esta historia que los dejaran impresionados. Como saben Anastasia no me pertenece; le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

La Familia Imperial: Capitulo 3: Rasputin, Revolución; Promesa.

Marie Pov.

Hoy es día de fiesta en nuestra dinastía, mi hijo el zar Nicolás es el zar de la Rusia Imperial y hoy por lo tanto se celebran los 300 años de reinado de los Romanov. Si tan solo Alejandro estuviera aquí todavía, debo darme prisa la fiesta ya comenzara y Nicolás me dijo que me diría algo importante sobre la salud de Alexis. Visto con las ropas mas elegantes de toda las Rusias; tomo mi abrigo de color verde, hecho de terciopelo; Largo. Tomo el alajero que le voy a regalar a mi nieta Anastasia y lo meto en mi monedero. Y le doy un último vistazo a la fotografía de mi hijo y de esposo. Entonces salgo y me espera un vasallo, al lado de un hermoso carruaje, bajo las escaleras y al llegar al carruaje el vasallo abre la puerta y cortésmente me dice:

-Su Alteza.

-Gracias.

He entrado en este magnifico carruaje y este comienza a moverse. Es el año de 1916 y este es el año del máximo esplendor de la familia Romanov. Veo a todos los carros y carruajes de la realeza estacionarse en los parqueos del castillo. Se me abre la puerta y cuando salgo 7 vasallos abren las puertas del palacio y todos en coro me dicen:

-Su Alteza.

Entro en el castillo y veo que esta hermosamente arreglado los adornos que Nicolás compro hace unos días están bañados en oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Escucho que tocan las trompetas y entonces veo que mi hijo y su esposa Sunny me hacen una reverencia y mi hijo me abraza muy feliz. Le dice a sus vasallos que atiendan bien a sus invitados y ambos me llevan a su recamara al parecer lo que van a decirme es algo serio. Cuando al fin estamos en su recamara, Nicolás le dice a uno de sus sirvientes que traiga te para su esposa y para mi, cuando el sirviente se va Sunny empieza a hablarme.

-Alexis ha sanado.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas; lagrimas de felicidad mi nieto esta sano y entonces le pregunte:

-¿Rasputin sano a Alexis? O ¿Alguien más lo hizo? La mirada de Sunny y Nicolás cambio por completo, olvide por completo que el traidor de Rasputin esta con los bolcheviques por dinero; le basto mas el dinero que le ofrecieron esos tipos que la amistad y la protección entera de los Romanov.

-No madre, quien sano a Alexis fue una de nuestras sirvientas. Dijo mi hijo mientras tomaba un pequeño trago del champaña que tenían en su habitación.

-¿Una sirvienta? Pregunte confundida pues según se ningún sirviente es tan inteligente como para curar personas, a menos a que sea un descendiente de los aborígenes.

-Si es una niña de cuatro años, a pesar de su edad la niña sabe tocar flauta, sabe leer, escribir, memorizar textos y es hija de… No deje continuar a Sunny pues ya sabia de quien me hablaba.

-Lourdes Gidillard Catalán hija de Demetrio Gidillard y Varvara Catalan.

-¿Cómo lo supiste madre?

-Conozco a la niña.

-Pues bien, la fiesta ya ha comenzado; debemos ir.

Nos fuimos directamente a la fiesta, por mi edad no puedo bailar me siento en uno de los tronos de esta sala, y veo a mis nietas bailar, y Alexis por primera vez lo veo tan feliz mientras juega con otros zarevichs. Anastasia se me acerca y me da un dibujo de ella sentada y me da un abrazo. Esta noche debo a volver a Paris y no me gustaría separarme de mis nietos. Como Anastasia me ha suplicado que no regresara a Paris y por lo tanto mande a hacer un regalo especial para ella, así la separación no seria tan dolorosa para las dos. Se lo enseñe y ella se sorprendió:

-¿Para mi? ¡Un alajero! Abuela. Me dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-Escucha. Le dije mientras abría el alajero y sonaba la canción que a Anastasia siempre le ha gustado.

-¡Es mi canción abuela!

-La podrías oír durante las noches para que te arrullé y pensaras en mí siempre. Ambas comenzamos a cantar:

Es un vals para ti

Y recuérdame siempre

Con amor junto a mí

Una vez en diciembre.

Ambas reímos y luego le dije:

-Lee lo que dice. Me referí al collar que le había entregado.

-Juntas en Paris, ¡De verdad! Te amo abuela. Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Nunca creí que estaríamos juntos en Paris pues una sombra había descendido en la casa de los Romanov, Era Rasputin, creímos que era un hombre de bien, pero era un impostor: ambicioso y peligroso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar al palacio? Le dijo a Rasputin mi hijo Nicolás.

-Pero soy tu confidente. Dijo mientras se hacia el inocente.

-¿Confidente? ¡Ja! Tú eres un traidor ¡Largo! Exclamo Nicolás, mientras se comenzaba a enojar.

-¿Crees que te libraras del gran Rasputin? Con los poderes investidos en mi yo te maldigo con un conjuro-Todos los presentes nos sorprendimos y lo miramos sorprendidos- Recuerda mis palabras, tú y tu familia morirán en 15 días no descansare hasta que sea el fin de los Romanov y su dinastía para siempre.-Rasputin hizo caer una de las lámparas mas grandes del salón e iba a caer sobre mis nietas y nieto cuando se escucho una de las hermosas melodías que se nunca se había escuchado.

La lámpara se coloco en su lugar y se pudo notar el completo enojo de Rasputin, ya totalmente enfurecido grito:

-¿Quién se esta interponiendo entre mis planes? ¡Que no sea cobarde y muestre su rostro!

-Pues aquí el único cobarde que esta en esta sala es usted, señor Gregory. Dice que yo soy una cobarde y si hablamos de usted, pues… si lo digo me van a tachar de maleducada, así que lo diré de forma civilizada usted es peor que la basura.-Dijo Lourdes mientras salía de los aposentos de los criados-Y su maldición jamás se va cumplir, yo no lo voy a dejar.

-¿Y tu crees que te tengo miedo niñita? Dijo de manera amenazante Rasputin a la niña.

-Yo tampoco le tengo miedo señor Gregory, pero un consejo que hayan cojines afuera. Dijo Lourdes mientras le sonreía y tomaba la flauta con fuerza.

-¿Cojines afuera? Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Rasputin ya que la flauta de Lourdes lo mando a volar y por la fuerza salio disparado del palacio real.

-Por favor váyanse todos, Zar por favor usted y su familia deben cambiarse y huir; los bolcheviques están por llegar váyanse, váyanse. Dijo Lourdes.

Nos dimos prisa a cambiarnos, y como lo había dicho Lourdes los bolcheviques habían entrado al palacio, Lourdes, su hermano y sus padres estaban con nosotros, pero Anastasia olvido su caja de música y regreso a su habitación todos entramos y Dimitri abrió una puerta secreta en los aposentos de los criados y nos hizo entrar, Anastasia boto su caja de música y trato de decirle a Dimitri sobre su caja de música y el la empujo hacia adentro, Anastasia le miro mal, pero le comprendió que los bolcheviques estaban cerca, el nos dijo que corriéramos y no volviéramos por el.

-¡Mi caja de música! Grito por última vez Anastasia.

-¡Corran, corran! Grito el niño por última vez mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Camaradas aquí adentro! ¿Dónde se metieron niño? Se escucho que un bolchevique le pregunto al niño.

Según por lo que se oía el les tiro un florero y uno de ellos le pego con el rifle que llevaba, Lourdes al escuchar que su hermano posiblemente podría estar muerto, nos saco del castillo por distintos pasadizos que ni sus padres ni nosotros conocíamos. (Sin que ninguno de los presentes lo sepa Dimitri cayó al lado del alajero de Anastasia y los bolcheviques siguen buscando a la familia imperial) Cuando salíamos Rasputin se lanzo desde el techo cayendo en la nieve y sujetando el pie de Alexis.

-¡Rasputin! Grito Sunny asustada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdame por favor mama! Gritaba Alexis mientras trataba de soltarse del alcance de Rasputin.

-¡No escaparas de mi, eso nunca! Dijo Rasputin mientras no quería soltar a Alexis, de repente Lourdes le dio un golpe al hielo con su flauta y Rasputin se hundió en el agua helada.

Corríamos despavoridos por las calles y llegamos a la estación de trenes, compramos mas boletos y mi hijo, Sunny, mis nietas, mi nieto, los padres de Lourdes y yo subimos al tren, el cual comenzó a moverse. Varvara tomo la mano de su hija y le dijo:

-Mi niña dame la mano, ¡No me sueltes! -Gritaba Varvara mientras sentía como su hija se soltaba de su agarre.

-¡Padre! ¡Agarra mi flauta!-El padre de Lourdes tomo su flauta, y trato de agarrarla, pero mientras mas trataban de subirla mas se resbalaba ella.

-No Lourdes, ¡No te sueltes! ¡Ya perdimos a Dimitri, no podemos perderte a ti también! Gritaba llorando amargamente la madre de Lourdes.

-Mama, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, no tires la flauta, esa será la protección de los Romanov y de ustedes también, yo hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir. ¡Papa, mama, los amo! Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Lourdes a sus padres, pues ella se resbalo.

Vimos con horror como Lourdes caía sobre las vías del tren y se golpeaba la cabeza en ellas, la perdimos de vista entre la multitud.

-¡Lourdes! ¡Lourdes! Gritaba y lloraba la madre de Lourdes mientras su esposo la agarraba y evitaba que ella también cayera del tren.

Infortunadas vidas se perdieron aquella noche, todo lo que fue se había esfumado para siempre y sobre Lourdes y su hermano nunca mas volvimos a saber de ellos, después de esa fatídica noche.

Fin Marie Pov.

Aquí llego el tercer capitulo y espero sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado.


	4. 13 Años De Cambios

Hola a todos cuarto capitulo de la familia imperial, espero que puedan disfrutarlo, y como todos saben Anastasia no me pertenece.

La Familia Imperial: Capitulo 4: 13 años de cambios.

Vladimir Pov (En Rusia)

Vaya como han pasado los años, me parece que fue ayer cuando yo era un miembro de la corte rico y poderoso, y ahora solo soy un comerciante en San Petersburgo. Veo las fotografías del recuerdo y sonrío, han pasado ya 13 años desde la revolución, que en realidad no dejo nada de lo que los bolcheviques esperaban. Mi nombre es Vladimir Sherbakov y mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados hace años. Mi mejor amigo es Dimitri Gidillard Catalán es un joven de 21 años y ha tenido una vida dura. Cualquiera diría que es mi hijo porque somos muy unidos pero no, solo soy su amigo. Hace exactamente 13 años me contó el mismo que se cumplía el aniversario de la desaparición de sus padres y hermana. Según los rumores que cuentan en San Petersburgo los Romanov lograron escapar con ayuda de unos sirvientes pero cuando tomaron el tren; uno de los sirvientes se resbalo y por lo tanto lo andan buscando. Ofrecen 10 millones de rublos a quien pueda encontrar a unos niños con los nombres Dimitri y Lourdes Gidillard Catalán quienes deben tener actualmente 21 y 17 años. Me atreví a preguntarle a Dimitri si ese niño podía ser el y si esa niña podía ser su hermana perdida. El dijo que las coincidencias existen y lo mas seguro era que no. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando conocí a Dimitri y me parece que fue ayer.

Flash Back.

Habían pasado como 6 o 7 horas desde que los bolcheviques habían entrado en el castillo de los Romanov más como no los encontraron prefirieron irse. Decidí ver que podía encontrar y ahí fue cuando lo vi, Dimitri estaba inconsciente y se encontraba en la que fue la habitación de las Grandes duquesas María y Anastasia. Al lado de el se encontraba un bonito alajero. Vi una línea de sangre que corría de sus labios y como lo vi Inconsciente decidí llevármelo. Desde ese día comenzó nuestra amistad lo lleve a un orfanato y le di la opción de quedarse conmigo, me agradeció lo que lo hubiese salvado y me dijo que prefería el orfanato; desde el día que entro hasta que salio yo estuve con el.

Fin Flash Back.

-Padre ¿En que piensas? Dijo una dulce voz que reconocí al instante.

-En nada Lourdes, en nada. Le dije a mi hija adoptiva Lourdes Sherbakov de 17 años.

-Pues a mi parecer; estas pensando en Sophie-Dijo Lourdes mientras comenzaba a reírse al notar lo sonrojadas que estaban mis mejillas.

-Pues esta vez te equivocas y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue con el negocio del señor que vive en Italia? Y ¿Lograste encontrar al dueño del collar que llevas? Le pregunte para dejar ese tema por un lado.

-Bueno con el señor Casadei nos fue bien en el negocio, ahora con el dueño del collar estoy igual que hace 13 años, sin idea, cada vez que le pregunto a alguien nadie sabe. -Pensó unos segundos- Papa ¿Te acuerda como nos conocimos en la estación? Yo lo he olvido.

-Pues fue un día como este, nevado. Dije mientras la nostalgia comenzaba a llenar mi corazón.

-¿Podrías contármelo de nuevo?

-Claro que si, tú sabes que no me canso de contártelo. Le dije a ella mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo para escuchar la historia que le he contado cientos de veces.

Flash Back.

Era un día nevado, y yo regresaba de dejar a Dimitri en el orfanato y tome un atajo para llegar a mi casa, me fui por las villas del tren, el que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío. Y Fue ahí cuando escuche como alguien lloraba amargamente y la vi. Una niña de unos 4 o 5 años lloraba en las vías y se sobaba su cabeza de vez en cuando. Decidí acercármele para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Hola pequeña-Ella se asusto y levanto su mirada- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No, no me encuentro bien, no tengo ni idea de quienes son mis padres, ni se donde están, además me duele mi cabeza creo que estoy sola. -Dijo suavemente la niñita mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.- Mi nombre es Lourdes y no tengo ni idea quien pueda ser el dueño de este collar, esta mas claro que el agua que no es mío .Dijo mostrándomelo.

-Bueno y ¿tus apellidos? Le pregunte mientras miraba el collar el cual tenia las siguientes iniciales OTMAA y N&A y por la parte de atrás decía la palabra en letras mayúsculas ROMANOV.

-No los recuerdo.

-Pues ¿Te gustaría pertenecer a mi familia? Le pregunte mientras la abrazaba.

-Claro que si.

Fin Flash Back.

-Y desde es día hasta hoy he sido tu padre. Le dije mientras sonreía.

-Papa iré a hacer el almuerzo.

Después de esas palabras se dirigió a la cocina. Es extraño pero Lourdes a pesar de la edad que tenía cuando la conocí (4 años) ya sabia leer, escribir, memorizar textos y hablar distintos idiomas. Lo único que no me explico es ¿por qué el collar que lleva Lourdes tiene la palabra Romanov escrita en la parte de atrás? Los Romanov tienen las mismas iniciales que tiene el collar. ¿Será posible que…? No es improblabe, mejor voy a pensarlo con el estomago lleno.

Fin Vladimir Pov.

Nicolás Pov (En otro lado del mundo para ser más específicos en Paris)

-Bueno… pues la canción… la olvide… y la flauta no se toc...ar…la. Dijo entrecortadamente una impostora de Lourdes.

Varvara se cubrió el rostro lo mas seguro es que va llorar, se volvió a ilusionar. Mejor ni le preguntamos por el collar que talvez hasta nos va decir que lo perdió cuando cayo a las villas del tren. Di orden para que se llevaran a la joven y escuche como Varvara decía: "No más, no más"

-Varvara ¿Te sientes mejor ya? Le pregunto Sunny mientras le daba te para calmarse.

-No Señora Alejandra, creí que esta vez era real, bueno era real porque era humana, pero no era mi hija. A la hora de que se les pregunta sobre nuestra canción y la flauta nadie lograra hacerlo. Ya no quiero que me ilusionen y me engañen. Dijo tomando un poco de te y mientras aguantaba las lagrimas.

-Y no lo harán mas, tenlo por seguro Varvara, tú y tu esposo volverán a ver a sus hijos cueste lo que cueste. Dijo Sophie, la confidente de mi madre. Ella se llevo a Varvara de la habitación.

-¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que cambiar tanto?- Me pregunto mi esposa Sunny- Todo cambio. Mira a Olga, María, Tatiana y Anastasia, no han querido comer bombones desde la desaparición de Lourdes y Alexis maduro demasiado rápido. Anastasia tiene miedo del mundo que se encuentra afuera y Olga, María y Tatiana tienen pesadillas durante la noche; y por más que lo intentemos Alexis no va querer asumir el trono. Quedaron muy traumados desde es día. Dijo finalmente mientras caía sentada en la cama.

-No pierdas la esperanza Sunny, eso es lo último que se pierde. Ella aun esta viva, si no los bolcheviques nos hubieran encontrado cuando se subieron al tren, se que han pasado 13 años pero estoy seguro que la volveremos a ver. Dije para finalmente abrazar a mi esposa.

Fin Nicolás Pov.

Rasputin Pov (En otra parte del mundo para ser exactos en España)

-¡Demonios han transcurrido 13 años desde que esa mocosa me saco volando del palacio de los Romanov! Dije grandemente enojado mientras rompía una copa de vino.

-Amo no se irrite, solo recuerde lo que le dije sobre es estrés. Dijo Bartok un murciélago, mi más fiel sirviente.

-Es que no lo entiendo llevo mas de 12 años en mi venganza sobre los Romanov y mientras mas trato de destruirlos, mas difícil se vuelve dañarlos.- Dije para finalmente caer en los brazos del Morfeo- ¡Me vengare! Grite antes de caer dormido pero aun escuche las palabras de Bartok quien dijo:

-Es que nunca va a cambiar. Debería olvidarse de los Romanov y buscarse una vida.

Fin Rasputin Pov

Espero sus comentarios y que lo hayan disfrutado.


	5. No quiero ningun compromiso y ¿Un viaje?

Hola a todos quinto capitulo de La Familia Imperial espero que puedan disfrutarlo, los personajes de Anastasia (excepto unos cuantos) no me pertenecen. Los fragmentos de la canción le pertenecen a arcángel.

La Familia Imperial: Capitulo 5: No quiero ningún compromiso y ¿Un Viaje?

Alexis Pov.

-Alexis tienes ya 18 años, ¿Cuándo piensas tener prometida? Yo a tu edad ya esta comprometido con tu madre. Dijo mi padre el que un día fue zar de Rusia.

Todos los días es la misma cosa, mi padre trae a cientos y cientos de princesas y duquesas para que yo elija una entre ellas para casarme, aunque son muy bellas no hay ninguna que tenga la misma carisma, humildad, inteligencia y la forma de ser de Lourdes. Muchas personas dirían que estoy completamente loco, pero si he de casarme mi deseo es que sea como Lourdes, ella era la única que me comprendía y acompañaba en mis tristezas, era alguien importante para mí y a pesar de los años aun no consigo olvidarme de ella.

-¡Alexie Nikolayevich Romanov, te estoy hablando! ¿No me estas poniendo atención? ¡Alexis! Dijo mi padre al parecer lleva un tiempo gritando lo mismo. Mejor le voy a poner atención se puede enojar y conocerlo enojado no me gustaría.

-Padre ya no quiero que traigas princesas, duquesas o lo que sean. Yo me casare cuando llegue a amar a esa persona especial, tú no puedes imponer a quien debo querer y a quien no, te lo pido de la mejor manera ¡No quiero ningún compromiso con alguien a quien no ame! Deje con la palabra en la boca a mi padre pues Salí al balcón a tomar aire.

-Alexis yo se que desde que ocurrió la revolución, tu cambiaste, pues ¿Cómo lo digo? Maduraste demasiado rápido y se que todo fue porque perdiste el cariño de Lourdes y su compañía… Mi madre decía esto pero cuando oí que dijo "Perdiste el cariño de Lourdes" la voltee a ver.

-Mama ¿Por qué dices que perdí el cariño de Lourdes? Pueden haber pasado 13 años pero eso no significa que ella ya no nos quiera, recuerda que ella se golpeó la cabeza en las vías del tren, pudo haber perdido la memoria y estoy seguro que no esta muerta. Le dije a mí madre ella solo me acaricio los cabellos y me dijo antes de dejarme solo:

-Repito lo mismo, maduraste demasiado rápido.

Suspire y vi al cielo y fue cuando escuche que en la calle un señor cantaba la siguiente canción que para ser sincero me afecto aun más:

Por que simplemente quiero decirte que me siento solo

Que es lo que tú quieres que yo te haga

Yo no soy igual

Yo no soy el mismo

Yo te complazco

Me siento solo y abandonado

Se que no fui sincero

Pero te quiero a mi lado

Yo falle

Pero te ame

Te necesito mi amor

Yo quiero darte calor

Que lindo fue

Vivir todo eso contigo

Los 3 días en el campo que tú y yo nos perdimos

Fue un derroche de felicidad en el río

Me demostraste que eras mi amiga…

Al lado de ti

La pase muy bien

Sin dinero tu eras mi reina…yo era tu rey…

Increíble pero cierto

De ti me enamore

Doy un ojo y la mitad de otro…por volverte a ver

Entonces no pude soportarlo mas caí hincado y tape mi rostro y comencé a llorar de cierta manera y aunque parece absurdo año con año, y día con día me fui enamorando lentamente de Lourdes; sin verla, sin oírla, y sin sentirla, me duele porque mientras no logre olvidarme de Lourdes seguiré igual; mirare con desprecio a otras princesas por que aunque mi padre piense que no quiero un compromiso porque soy joven, la realidad es otra no quiero un compromiso por que yo amo a Lourdes, y mi mas grande deseo es volverla a ver. Siento que alguien coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y cuando logro ver quien es: tengo enfrente a mi hermana Anastasia.

-Alexis ¿por qué estas llorando? Me pregunta mientras me abraza con dulzura.

-No me entenderás, simplemente tú nunca te has… No pude continuar pues mi hermana subió mi rostro, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Enamorado ¿Cierto? Me pregunto amablemente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Le pregunte mientras ella con un pañuelo limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-Alexis yo tenia 8 años en aquel entonces, ya comprendía mas cosas que tu y una de esas era que tu amistad con Lourdes era mas que eso. Vamos a casa. Dijo y me levanto del suelo y nos dirigimos a casa.

Fin Alexis Pov.

Lourdes Pov. En sueños.

_-Grandes duquesas, aquí están los chocolates que hace un rato me pidieron ¿No decías algo mas? Les dije a las grandes duquesas de Rusia._

_-No Lourdes no deseamos nada mas ¿Podrías quedarte un rato con nuestro hermano menor? Me dijo la duquesa María._

_-¡Ea! Lo cuidare pero si viene el zar ustedes le explicaran. Muy bien saben ustedes que el zar no tolera mi presencia cerca de su hijo. Dije no muy feliz de haber pronunciado lo último._

_Me le acercado y me he sentado a su lado._

Fin del sueño.

-¡Lourdes despierta! ¡Nos vamos a Paris! Gritaba felizmente mi padre Vlad.

-Vlad, cálmate despertaste a Lourdes, eres un verdadero escandaloso. Dijo Dimitri mientras trataba de calmarse y de calmarlo a el también.

-Sophie nos invito ¿Verdad?- Le pregunte a mi padre que en su gran alegría me contesto muy feliz que si, eso explicaría por que me levanto tan temprano.- Oye papa ¿conoces a alguna mujer que se llame María Romanov y sea duquesa de Rusia? Le pregunte a mi padre y pude ver que tanto Dimitri y mi papa me miraban algo confundidos por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Por nada, ¿Creen que mi familia me deba extrañar? Pregunte mientras sentía que las lágrimas querían correr por mis mejillas.

-Lourdes no me gusta verte así, cambia tu semblante y prepara tus cosas que vamos a ver a la familia imperial de Rusia. Dijo Dimitri.

-Esta bien. Dije cambiando mi semblante mientras comenzaba a empacar.

Fin Lourdes Pov.

Muy bien hasta aquí llego el capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.


	6. Recuerdos En Sueños

Hola a todos sexto capitulo de la Familia Imperial espero que puedan disfrutarlo y como saben Anastasia no me pertenece. Subí este capitulo hoy, pues es mi cumpleaños.

La Familia Imperial: Capitulo 6: Recuerdos en Sueños.

Lourdes Pov (Sueño en el tren)

_-Lourdes Hoy es tu cumpleaños numero 4 y hoy aprenderás uno de los mas grandes secretos de tu familia. Dijo mi fallecida abuela quien en la religión ortodoxa y su nuevo matrimonio tomo el nombre de Fátima Catalán. _

_-Abuelita no soy tonta, yo se que tu ya te fuiste a descansar en paz. ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas a mi hermano? El es mejor que yo en estas cosas. Dije bajando la cabeza apenada._

_-Lourdes, es necesario que tu lo aprendas, te pareces a mi tanto física como espiritualmente y se que hay algo que no te deja tranquila pues veo que estas muy preocupada. ¿No vas a contármelo? Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para desahogar tus penas. Dijo mi abuelita mientras acariciaba mis cabellos._

_-Es que vi a un hombre llamado Gregory que esta furioso con mis amos pues lo echaron de su trabajo._

_-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa mi niña? Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos._

_-En parte un poco, por que dijo que los mataría; quien mas me preocupa es Su Alteza. Se encuentra muy mal día con día. Es por la hemofilia que padece. Le dije a mi abuela muy preocupada, pues el Su Alteza es mi único amigo._

_-Pues hay una forma de curarlo, pero puede traerte consecuencias. Me dijo mientras en sus ojos se veía un semblante oscuro._

_-¿Me puedes enseñar? Le pregunte mientras sonreía._

_-Lo haré. Pero debes hacerlo solo en caso de emergencia, recuerda que las cosas pueden llegar a tener un nivel peligroso que tú no podrás controlar. Mira es así… _

De repente el sueño desaparece y se muestra otro.

_-¡Esto es inaudito, me tiraste el chocolate encima! ¡Eres una inútil! Grito el zar de Rusia mientras le tomaba el brazo a mi madre para golpearla._

_-¡No Zar, no! ¡No le pegue a mi madre! Grite mientras le tomaba la mano al zar, evitando así que el la lastimara. _

_-¿Quién eres tu para impedírmelo? ¡Lárgate de aquí antes que te de tu merecido a ti también por desobediente! ¡¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Vete de aquí! Me grito el zar mientras trataba de golpearme._

_-No Zar, no me voy, si quiere golpéeme a mi. Pero a mi mama no le va tocar ningún cabello. Si quiere hago lo que usted quiera, pero no la golpee. Le suplique al zar quien cambio su mirada enojada a una maléfica._

_-¿Lo que yo quiera? Me pregunto esperando mi respuesta._

_-Lo que su merced quiera y le plazca. Le repetí a el. Parece que ya tiene algo en mente y creo que se lo que me pedirá._

_-Entonces aléjate de mi hijo. Y si no lo haces voy a…_

_-No se preocupe, me alejare de su Alteza Imperial inmediatamente, así no golpeara a mi madre, si me lo permite voy a dejarle estos chocolates a las grandes duquesas. Compermiso Su Majestad. _

Se nubla el sueño y se ve el último sueño.

_-Mi niña dame la mano, ¡No me sueltes! Gritaba mi madre mientras me soltaba de su agarre._

_-¡Padre! ¡Agarra mi flauta! El la tomo y trato de sumirme pero mientras más trataba de subirme, mas me resbalaba._

_-… ¡Papa, mama, los amo!... Dije y es lo ultimo que vi, pues sentí como algo duro, talvez las vías del tren golpeaban mi cabeza._

Fin del sueño.

-Solo fueron sueños.- Me dije a mi misma mientras miraba a Vlad y a Dimitri dormir tranquilos y vi la hora son las 2 de la mañana- Solo sueños sin valor. Me dije para así volver a dormir.

Fin Lourdes Pov.

Dimitri Pov (En sueños)

_-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar al palacio? Pregunto el amo al recién llegado. Mi hermana se quedo callada al escuchar las palabras de nuestro amo._

_-Pero soy tu confidente. Dijo el señor mientras parecía ser inocente._

_-¿Confidente? ¡Ja! Tú eres un traidor ¡Largo! Dijo nuestro amo quien comenzaba a enojarse._

_-¿Crees que te libraras del gran Rasputin? Con los poderes investidos en mi yo te maldigo con un conjuro-Todos los presentes nos sorprendimos- Recuerda mis palabras tu y tu familia morirán en 15 días no descansare hasta que sea el fin de los Romanov y su dinastía para siempre. Dijo el tal Rasputin y dejo caer una lámpara sobre las grandes duquesas y el gran duque, pero mi hermana saco su flauta toco una melodía que jamás había escuchado, la que provoco que la lámpara se colocara en su lugar y el enfado del tal Rasputin._

_-¿Qué haces? Le pregunte pero no me respondió._

_-¿Quién se esta interponiendo entre mis planes? ¡Que no sea cobarde y muestre su rostro!_

_-El único cobarde que esta en esta sala es usted señor Gregory… Su maldición jamás se va cumplir yo no lo voy a dejar. Mi hermana hablo de manera autoritaria que en realidad me aterro._

_-¿Y tu crees que te tengo miedo niñita? Le dijo de manera amenazante a mi hermanita._

_-Yo tampoco le tengo miedo señor Gregory, pero un consejo que hayan cojines afuera. Dijo mi hermanita mientras tomaba con fuerza su flauta y le sonreía a ese tipo._

_-¿Cojines afuera? Fue lo ultimo que dijo pues ese hombre salio volando y se quedo fuera del palacio._

_-Lourdes ¿Por qué le hiciste eso al señor? Le pregunte a mi hermana un poco confundido._

_-Te lo diré después si._

El sueño se borra y comienza otro.

_Estoy sentado en una cama de orfanato. Me quede Sin familia. No se donde puedan estar, los extraño tanto. Mi amigo Vladimir me saco del palacio de los Romanov y gracias a el estoy con vida. Juro que de ahora en adelante no descansare hasta encontrar a mi familia._

Fin del sueño.

-¿Qué? ¡Demonios fue un sueño otra vez! -Susurre en bajo para no despertar a Lourdes y a Vladimir-Condenados sueños que no me dejan tranquilo. Volví a decir entre susurros para finalmente quedarme dormido.

Rasputin Pov (En sueños)

_-No Gregory, no me canse de tus infidelidades, ¡Me voy a casa de mi madre con mis hijas e hijo! Dijo mi esposa Praskovia mientras tomaba sus maletas y las de mis hijos._

_-Praskovia ¡Por favor no te vayas! Yo te amo. Dije pues no deseaba quedarme sin mi familia._

_-Pues eso debiste pensar antes de involucrarte con esas mujeres y haber procreado vástagos por no decir otra cosa. Dijo mi esposa mientras se enojaba cada vez más y mas._

_-Pero amor…_

_-Nada de peros, Gregorio, Me rompiste el corazón de nuevo y eso es algo que no voy a volver a soportar. Dijo para finalmente dejarme solo en la habitación._

_A los 3 años de nuestro divorcio me llego una noticia que no me esperaba._

_-Señor Rasputin, su esposa se ha vuelto a casar. Me dijo Bela la madre de Bartok. _

_-¿Qué? Le pregunte completamente confundido._

_-Si amo, se caso, con un hombre Frances llamado Cyrille Catalán y adopto el nombre ortodoxo Fátima Catalán y parece que su hija menor Varvara contrajo matrimonio._

_-¿Varvara se caso? Y ¿Con quien? -Pregunte un poco molesto pues es mi hija y yo debí de haber estado en ese momento especial para ella.- Dímelo Bela ¿Con quien se caso mi hija? ¿Con alguien rico y poderoso o simplemente la obligaron por que pueda haber salido embarazada? Y si es así ¿Dónde esta el desgraciado?_

_-Cálmese amo. Se caso con un hombre pobre de apellido Gidillard. Solo recuerde lo que le he dicho sobre el estrés. _

(Ya se imaginan de quien heredo las frases Bartok)

_-Bien. Vete antes de que te mande al limbo de una patada. Le dije enojado a Bela._

_-Si amo. Dijo y Salio de la habitación._

Se desvanece la imagen y se forma otra.

_-Yo tampoco le tengo miedo señor Gregory, pero un consejo que hayan cojines afuera. Dijo la niña sonriendo y tomando con fuerza la flauta._

_-¿Cojines afuera? Fue lo último que pregunte pues con la magia me saco volando del castillo y caí sobre la nieve_

_-Amo ¿Se encuentra bien? Me pregunto Bartok mientras trataba de quitarme la nieve de encima._

_No le respondí de cierta manera la niñita me recordaba a Praskovia trate de abrir la puerta mas no pude y comencé a caminar y me desaparecí del castillo._

Fin sueño de Rasputin.

Desperté sobresaltado, y como el tonto de Bartok sigue dormido vi la hora por mi propia cuenta y son las 3 de la mañana hora local.

-¿Por qué esa niñita me recuerda a Praskovia? ¿Podría ser que…? No eso seria estupido. Dije y pude conciliar el sueño.

Bartok Pov (En sueños)

_-Mama ¿Por qué llora el amo? Le pregunte a mi mama mientras veíamos al amo llorar._

_-Por que hijo, le ha llegado una noticia terrible, ha muerto su ex esposa Praskovia y se ha enterado de que tiene nietos a los cuales nunca podrá ver._

_-¿Han muerto acaso? _

_-No hijo, Varvara perdió la memoria y por lo tanto no recuerda a su padre y cree que su padre biológico es el tal Señor Catalán, y de su hija María, supo que tuvo que huir del país y de su hijo Dmitri no se sabe nada._

_-¿Crees que el amo lo supere?_

_-Si hijo lo hará, pero al parecer desea conocer a sus nietos._

Fin sueño de Bartok.

-Dios si el amo se enterara que conozco a sus nietos, me matara. Dije y caí en un profundo sueño.

Fin Bartok Pov.

Bien aquí ha llegado el capitulo espero les haya gustado y disculpas por haber subido mal el capitulo anterior, fue un error que no esperaba.


	7. Anecdotas

Hola a todos séptimo capitulo de la Familia Imperial espero que les guste. Ya saben Anastasia no me pertenece.

**La Familia Imperi****al: Capitulo 7: Anécdotas.**

Rasputin Pov.

Una nueva mañana más en esta pocilga de quinta, no se que rayos hago aquí si yo puedo aniquilar a esa despreciable familia que destruyo mi fama como el mas místico mago en Rusia, de traiciones inefables me he podido vengar, a excepción de los Romanov. ¿Qué demonios tienen como para que mis más oscuros secretos no los puedan dañar? ¿Acaso esa niñita malcriada tiene algo que ver? ¡No, es imposible! Esa mocosa tenía como 4 años cuando me saco volando del castillo imperial; si sobrevivió a la revolución debe tener como 17 años.

-Amo. Escucho la voz de Bartok mi más fiel sirviente.

-¿Qué quieres inútil roedor? Le digo de manera fría y severa. Como odio que me saquen de mis más hondos pensamientos.

-Me da permiso de ir a ver a mi madre; usted sabe que esta muy enferma y…No lo deje continuar pues Bela, la madre de Bartok me sirvió durante muchos años.

-Te doy tres para que te vayas, si los cuento y aun sigues aquí juro que… Ya no continúe pues cuando me di cuenta Bartok ya había emprendido el vuelo, y me había dejado solo.

Al fin estoy solo y en vez de planear mi venganza; mis ojos se humedecen; no puedo controlarlo. Me duele. Duele como si esta herida hubiese sido creada ayer. Pero no; esta herida tiene mas de 20 años aquí en lo llamado corazón cosa que jamás imagine tener hasta ese día en que todo lo perdí; el mismo día que le fui infiel a mi esposa; fue el día de mi perdición; después Praskovia murió y desde ahí, todo absolutamente todo se disolvió. Mi hija María emigro, mi hijo Dmitri desapareció y mi hija Varvara se olvido de mi, soy basura.

Tengo dos nietos cuyos nombres conozco y cuyos rostros desconozco, solo se que sus nombres son Dimitri y Lourdes Gidillard Catalán. ¿Catalán? Rasputin deberían ser. Lagrimas corren de mi rostro; mi sangre me desconoce y mi alma abunda en soledad y sin amor. Mi corazón esta vacío y por esto no he logrado ser feliz… El mismo firmamento ha sido testigo de esas noches sin prejuicios viviendo en este mundo artificial; que no es mío, que cada mañana me despierto sabiendo que estoy vacío y a pesar de que soy hombre mi corazón sufre en silencio y delante de Bartok yo oculto mi sufrir. Ahora se que mi mayor error fue serle infiel a mi esposa, tomando en cuenta que también tuve amoríos con la esposa de Nicolás. Tomo el último cuadro que nos tomamos como familia y acaricio el rostro de mis hijos de mi esposa… fui un estupido… ahora solo me queda vengarme de los Romanov… y ya se que manera lograrlo, ellos dejaron mis sueños rotos y ahora yo voy a romper los suyos.

Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es la siguiente: Le voy a decir a Nicolás que su queridita "Sunny" tuvo amoríos conmigo y así haré que la familia se desintegre por completo… ninguno merece la felicidad si no la tengo yo, nadie la ha de tener. Esa es mi decisión, si yo tengo más de 20 años sufriendo; ellos tendrán lo doble y yo se con quien comenzar mi venganza: El zarevich Alexis.

El es la mejor pieza que puede servirme; se que el perdió al amor de su vida. Y si finjo decirle que conozco a la tal jovencilla el caerá en mis garras y todos los Romanov morirán. ¡Ja, ja! Exclame para mis adentros mientras sentía como los ríos de lágrimas de mi rostro se secaban.

Es mejor morir si fallo en mi misión. Pero aun así; debo descubrir como burlar lo que los Romanov han usado para evitar mis ataques deben ser muy inteligentes.

Fin Rasputin Pov.

Alejandra Pov.

-¡Ya no lo tolero mas! Exclamo mi hija Olga cuando vio a Anya llevando a su hermano Alexis a su habitación. Luego mi hija mayor estallo en el llanto mas amargo que yo hubiese escuchado, en toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué mama? ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto madre mía? ¿Por qué? Exclamo mi hija Tatiana abrazando a su hermana María; quien también lloraba amargamente.

Así era la rutina de nuestra familia. Durante el día "felices" aristócratas y de noche la verdad al descubierto, nuestros rostros sin mascaras, ni mentiras. Siempre es lo mismo vienen sin fin de doncellas y jóvenes fingiendo ser Lourdes y su hermano Dimitri y al final nadie sabe la canción que los verdaderos deberían saber; Nicolás quiere que Alexis se case ya pero el maduro demasiado rápido y no quiere cambiar su forma de ser. Nuestras ilusiones se rompieron el mismo día que ocurrió la Revolución, ese día nuestros sueños se volvieron rotos. Me duele recordar pero la herida aun no ha cicatrizado y esto para nosotros es un infierno.

_-¡Lourdes, Dimitri! ¡Mis hijos! __Decía llorando Varvara no había dejado de gritarlo desde que Lourdes se había soltado del agarre de su padre y del de ella._

_Demetrio __sostenía llorando la flauta que minutos antes su hija le había entregado. En sus ojos se podía ver que aun recordaba las últimas palabras de su pequeña hija:-"¡Padre! ¡Agarra mi flauta!... Varvara entre sollozos repetida lastimeramente las palabras que le dijo su hija antes de caer:-"Mama, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, no tires la flauta, será la protección de los Romanov y de ustedes también, yo hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir. ¡Papa, mama, los amo! Después ella se cayó y se perdió al caer en las vías del tren._

_Mis pensamientos eran confusos y ahora ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi familia? Lourdes era la mejor de las amigas de mis hijas y aunque me cueste admitirlo: La mejor amiga de mi pequeño hijo. Veo a Nicolás hablar con su Madre Marie y se que ella esta sufriendo. Escucho gritos: _

_-¡Vienen los bolcheviques! ¡Debemos escondernos! La voz es de mi hija Tatiana._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, nos escondemos en el __vagón del equipaje y los bolcheviques entraron. De la flauta de Lourdes salio un brillo tan fuerte y profundo que creímos que era el fin de nuestra vida pero no fue así. La luz ahuyentó a los bolcheviques y fue así como huimos de ellos. Logrando llegar a Paris. _

_Han pasado años desde esa noche. Yo solo se que algún día volveremos a ver a Dimitri y a Lourdes Gidillard Catalán y todo volverá a ser como antes…_

Fin Alejandra PNV.

Lo que Alejandra no sabia era que eso no estaría tan lejos de cumplirse.


	8. Llegada A Paris

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "La Familia Imperial" espero que les guste y puedan disfrutarlo. Anastasia y compañía no me pertenece a excepción de unos cuantos personajes. Gracias a todos los que leen.

**La Familia Imperial: Capitulo 8: L****legada a Paris.**

Alexis Pov.

Los años siguen y siguen y yo no puedo olvidarme de ella… es tan difícil ser un Romanov, un heredero al trono…sabiendo que la persona que amas podría haber…no, no quiero ni pensarlo… se que ella esta ahí en algún lugar esperándome con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza…Mi Lourdes, palabras que jamás le susurraré al oído…palabras que jamás le dije y no se si algún día le diré.

-Alexis, ven aquí. Esa es la voz de mi padre. Dejo de un lado mi diario personal y me dirijo enseguida al lugar en donde podría estar mi padre el gran zar Nicolás II.

Para mi padre, las cosas jamás serán iguales, he comprendido con el tiempo que con los acontecimientos de la Revolución cambie demasiado, por dejarlo claro deje mi niñez atrás demasiado rápido, se que el tiempo no volverá jamás y eso es lo que mas me duele.

Fin Alexis Pov.

Lourdes Pov. Días después.

Al fin hemos llegado a Paris. No ha cambiado para nada…a excepción del tiempo transcurrido. Como me gustaría volver a ver a mi mejor amigo…aunque suene algo loco mi mejor amigo es un murciélago llamado Bartok. Como me gustaría que estuviese aquí conmigo por que conociendo muy bien a mi padre saldrá corriendo como si la casa de Sophie se fuese a mover de su lugar. El nunca cambiaria aunque le pasare un terremoto encima. Hemos bajado del tren y mi padre ha corrido como lo había mencionado antes.

-¡Sophie, tesoro! ¡Vlady, ya va en camino! Dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia donde queda la casa.

-¡Vlad! ¡La casa no se moverá de su lugar! ¡Vuelve aquí! Gritaba Dimitri mientras traba de alcanzarlo.

Sonreí mientras veía la divertida escena, Dimitri corría detrás de Vlad mientras este daba vueltas como bailarina de ballet, y deshojaba las margaritas a su alrededor. Luego agarro a Dimitri y comenzó a bailar con el una balada romántica, solo podía reírme a carcajadas. Esto jamás lo voy a olvidar. Las personas miraban la escena pero hubieron unas que se me quedaron mirando fijamente, Dios mío se parecen a…no lo se; recuerdo haberlos visto antes…pero mi memoria es muy borrosa…me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasa? El dolor es igual al que tuve cuando caí por las vías del tren…Deje de pensar en ello al darme cuenta de que Dimitri perseguía a Vlad con las ropas empapadas de agua. ¿Se habrán caído hasta la fuente? Oh no mejor los sigo no vaya a ser que se me pierdan y yo aquí ni conozco.

-¡Padre, Dimitri! ¡Espérenme! Grite y comencé a seguirlos.

_Tiempo __ Después._

-¡Que cansada estoy!- Exclame después de correr detrás de mi padre y de Dimitri.- ¡La próxima vez que actuéis como niños chiquitos os quedáis solos! Dije finalmente en forma de regaño.

-Lo sentimos Lourdes. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo estaban apenados.

-Deberían ver sus caras…Parecéis dos perritos apenados. -Dije mientras me reía, las cosas siempre se ponían graciosas cuando Dimitri perseguía a Vlad. Por lo menos estamos enfrente de la casa de Sophie- ¡Ey! ¿No es esa la casa de Sophie? Mejor ni hubiera preguntado Vlad salio corriendo directamente donde se encontraba la casa de Sophie.

-Recuérdame asesinarlo cuando regresemos a Rusia. Me dijo Dimitri mientras comenzábamos a caminar para poder llegar a la casa de Sophie.

Entonces llegamos a la casa de Sophie, la cual me ha deslumbrado con su belleza arquitectónica; su casa parece una casita de cristal, una que si no estuviera hecha de mármol puro y bañado en oro y piedras preciosas; diría que es una casa de muñecas finas de porcelana.

-Bienvenidos. Dijo Sophie, ha cambiado con los años se ve que se ha puesto mas hermosa. Ya comprendo por que es una de las solteras mas codiciadas de toda Europa. Con razón Vlad siempre quiere estar con ella.

-Hola Sophie. -Dijo Dimitri mientras le abrazaba- ¿Lourdes? ¿Eres tú? ¡Como habéis cambiado! ¡Ya sois toda una dama! Me dijo como si fueran tantos años de no vernos. Aunque pensándolo bien…2 años no es mucho tiempo.

-No Sophie, no soy una dama. No exageréis tanto. Hablando de exagerados ¿Y mi padre? Le dije a ella mientras me sonreía y nos invitaba a pasar a su mansión:

-La familia imperial esta de visita y el los esta saludando.

Tanto Dimitri como yo, tragamos en seco ¿La familia imperial estaba aquí en Paris? Algo me dice que las cosas en mi vida están a punto de cambiar. ¿Para bien o para mal? Quien sabe. Solo espero que mi padre y Dimitri no vayan a hacer payasadas, seria algo horrible que hicieran el ridículo enfrente a tan misteriosa familia.

Fin Lourdes Pov.


	9. Encuentros

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "La Familia Imperial" Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben los personajes no son de mi autoría, desde este capitulo en adelante, los recuerdos de Lourdes comenzaran a fluir con mas fuerza.

**La Familia Imperial: Capitulo 9: Encuentros.**

Dimitri Pov

Mis ojos ven de golpe a Lourdes y los de ella ven a los de Sophie. ¿Acaso no hemos escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Los Romanov están vivos? Teníamos entendido que ellos habían muerto aquella noche, en la cual los bolcheviques habían invadido el castillo. Vaya ahora solo falta que Vlad se le declare a Sophie.

-Para poder hablar con la familia imperial, debéis hacerles una reverencia; y debéis dejar que el príncipe Alexis, les hable primero. Si vosotros le habláis primero os dejara con la palabra en la boca. Dijo Sophie mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza.

-Es demasiada información. ¡Me duele el cerebro! Dije mientras Sophie y Lourdes reían de mi ocurrencia.

Después de reír un poco Sophie nos llevo a la sala donde se debían de encontrar Vlad y los Romanov. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento, mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, como si estuviese corriendo muy rápido, nunca me había pasado; es como si algo que mi pasado ha estado durmiendo despertara, no se por que siento esto. Lourdes tomo una foto de una de las mesas cuando entramos a la casa. Un cuadro que tenia la foto de todos los sirvientes de los Romanov en el año de 1916, ¿Para que guardarían una foto de hace 13 años y de personas que ni sus familiares son sus familiares? Bueno eso por el momento no voy a averiguarlo. Ya estamos frente a la sala en la cual se encuentran los Romanov y por lo visto, Vlad esta hablando con ellos. ¿Qué les dirá? Solo el sabe. Sophie me hace una seña para que entre a la habitación, y cuando lo hago me abrazan los brazos de una mujer. Casi me caigo por la fuerza de abrazo. Cuando por fin puedo ver quien es me quedo congelado. ¿Es mi madre?

-Hijo mío. Después de tantos años nos reencontramos. Me susurraba mi madre en el oído mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Madre. Fue lo único que pude decir mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Pude ver como Vlad se asomaba por la puerta y hablaba con Lourdes. Siento que la felicidad ha vuelto a mí después de casi 13 años.

Fin Dimitri Pov

Lourdes Pov

Yo no comprendía la escena. Primero estamos a punto de conocer a los Romanov y ahora Dimitri encontró a su madre. Vaya este día tan mítico quedara guardado en mis recuerdos para siempre. Ahora solo falta que la casa donde estamos ahora se caiga. Dimitri esta tan feliz, mi padre aun no me deja entrara. ¿La razón? No la se, solo me puedo dar cuenta de todo estando lejos.

-Hija te pediré algo. -Me susurra al oído- cuando te presenten con la señora Varvara te presentaras con tu segundo nombre.

-¿Genoveva? ¿Por qué razón, padre? Le pregunte un poco extrañada nunca me ha gustado ese nombre.

-Yo se por que te lo estoy pidiendo. Dijo de una manera muy seria; esto si ya me esta asustando. Mi padre no es así ¿Qué paso durante esos minutos en los que no estuve con el?

Solo vi como la señora seguía abrazando a Dimitri, pero mi padre me informo que veríamos a la familia en otro salón, me comenzó a llevar por otros lugares de la casa, mientras yo veía como hablaba con Sophie, hasta a ella le preocupo su manera de actuar, finalmente llegamos a una habitación aun mas rica que la anterior, yo solo suspiraba en silencio, no es que no me sintiera triste, no mi padre era el que realmente me preocupaba. No tengo la mínima idea del por que de su actitud.

-Lourdes. Escuche que me llamo Sophie, cuando la mire, me ofreció una taza de te de rosa de Jamaica.

-Gracias. -Le dije recibiendo la taza mientras veía el suelo- ¿Aun no te ha contado el por que de su actitud? Dije finalmente mientras tomaba un poco de te.

-No aun no me ha dicho sus razones. Solo te puedo decir que algo le esta alterando. Solo me pidió que te llamara por tu segundo nombre. No se que lo tiene tan acongojado. Me respondió mientras ella también tomaba te.

No le pude contestar a Sophie, suspire en silencio cuando note que mi padre ya no estaba en la habitación con nosotras. Se había marchado y no nos había avisado. De pronto llego una hermosa mujer que tenía quizás unos 40 años, vestía con ropas de terciopelo al parecer. Veía acompañada de otras cuatro mujeres también ricamente vestidas. Sophie se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando las vio llegar e hizo una reverencia, decidí hacer lo mismo.

-Zarina, grandes duquesas, les presento a Genoveva Sherbakov. Genoveva te presento a la Zarina: Alejandra Romanov, y a las grandes duquesas de Rusia: Olga, Tatiana, María y Anastasia Romanov. Exclamo Sophie mientras seguía en pos de reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerte, Genoveva. Escuche que dijo la zarina mientras que yo subía lentamente el rostro.

-El placer es todo mío, Zarina. Perdone mi falta de étnica pero una simple sirvienta como yo no soy digna de su presencia o la de sus hijas. Lo único que puedo hacer frente a usted es una reverencia, aunque me gustaría hacer más que una simple inclinación de rostro.

Cuando termine de hablar comencé a examinar lo que había dicho anteriormente. ¿Acaso me presente frente a ellas como una sirvienta? ¿Desde cuando yo soy una sirvienta? ¿Desde cuando uso la palabra étnica? ¿Y desde cuando yo le pido perdón a una persona que no sean Dios o mi padre? Las mujeres se sorprendieron al mirarme. La llamada Anastasia comenzó a llorar cuando me miro fijamente conociéndome mejor físicamente. Su hermana Tatiana la abrazo mientras a mi me miraba con asombro. La duquesa Olga y la duquesa María me miraron mientras sus rostros se ponían pálidos y la zarina me observaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Lourdes Gidillard Catalán? Me preguntó la zarina mientras daba vueltas a mí alrededor observando cada detalle de mi vestuario.

-No, señora. Mi nombre es Lourdes Genoveva Sherbakov. Tape mi boca cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho había anunciado mi primer nombre.

De pronto todo quedo rodeado de silencio, a la habitación ingreso un joven de unos 18 años o tal vez mas, al parecer es el heredero al trono de Rusia. Me parece algo familiar. No se por que me parece haberlo visto hace 13 años, antes de la revolución. El abraza a su madre que aun me mira con su boca abierta y trata de consolar a su hermana que llora amargamente en los brazos de la gran duquesa Tatiana, su madre le susurra algo al oído y su mirada esta fija en mi y en Sophie. Retrocedo un poco, debería ser un honor para mí tenerlos cerca, pero lo único que puedo tener es miedo.

-Sunny ¿Dónde te encuentras? Escucho una voz masculina de un hombre mayor. De lo que estoy segura es que esa voz no es de mi padre; Vlad. Se me hace muy familiar.

El hombre entra lentamente a la habitación; su cabello es castaño oscuro y sus ojos marrones. Retrocedo aun con mas miedo ese hombre…es el que aparece en mis sueños…pero eso es imposible el es…el emperador de todas las Rusias…Nicolás II.

-¿Don Nicolás? Pienso instantáneamente. Santo cielo. ¿Cómo puedo llamarlo así, si su nombres Nicolás II de Rusia?

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de todos los presentes en la habitación. Sophie solo me observa con pesar. ¿De que me perdí ahora?

-Genoveva, es mejor que te marches. Me susurra ella al oído. Yo también estoy muy acongojada y necesito estar sola un rato.

-Es lo mejor. Buenas Tardes, con su permiso; Majestades. Dije mientras salía de esa alcoba. Iré a dar una vuelta por el mercado, no podre conocerlo bien pero un poco de aire fresco no le cae mal a nadie.

Estoy fuera de la mansión y me topo con alguien a quien hace mucho tiempo que no veo.

-¿Lourdes?

-¿Bartok?


End file.
